Sweet Dreams
by BabyPrin
Summary: A simple, heartfelt moment for Leonardo. LXOC new OC


_Hi! Yes, I know, I should be finishing my other story first, but i just had to do this. It was just begging to be written! Besides, i felt the need to work on another piece just so i could practice... it has been quite some time since my last post. Again, this was a bit rushed; got so excited about the "concept" that i didn't dwell on descriptions too much. I hope the emotions come out nice, though._

_Timeline for this is sometime after Envisage 2. No spoiler here, i guess --- we just want happy endings, right? =)_

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

He has never been this exhausted in his life.

He had gone through rigorous ninja trainings, survived consecutive ruthless skirmishes and even managed to digest hundreds of information in a short span of time, but never had he felt this drained.

But then again, he never did enjoy listening to the endless conceited ramblings of other people.

Or aliens, in this case.

This was his least favorite undertaking since he was crowned King a little over an Earth year ago. But, it was a necessary evil. As King, he was expected to sit through painstaking hours of socializing with crowds of various creatures he didn't like. It was his duty to filter out which race could be trusted or which planetary alliance would benefit the populace he rules over.

It was an unusually hectic week --- dozens of delegates have asked to see him all at the same time. He was very thankful for Jervaise's expertise in handling rude and impatient sovereigns. Then again, he did not expect anything less from the mechanical servant who had faithfully served three generations of royals.

His brothers labored together with him the whole time. He chided that they were bound to serve him, as they were part of the Royal House's appointed, but he knew that they supported him unconditionally and would offer their assistance without being asked.

He slowed his pace and took deep breaths, trying to release all the tension. He was looking forward to tomorrow now, as Jay promised to keep the next few suns politics-free.

Time which he will use to rest and spend time with his family.

Leonardo reached his destination but paused to consider if he would proceed. It was already very late as it was and he needed his rest.

But he ached to see his treasure; to make sure that everything was all right. Just a quick peek to quell his longing, he decided. He adjusted the crown on his head and the robe he wore before keying in the access code on the side panel.

The door swooshed open and was not at all surprised to find it dark. He stepped in and allowed the door to close behind him. The moon outside was framed by the tall, glass window; allowing its light to enter the room.

After a few steps forward, he stopped, dead in his tracks as he felt that he was being watched. He slowly and cautiously stepped backwards and reached behind him to flip the light switch on; his other hand on the hilt of his carefully hidden sword, just in case.

After the bright, white light filled the room, his eyes did a quick scan to asses the possible threat he and his precious was in.

Seeing no one else, he relaxed his stance but kept watchful; inspecting the space once again, slowly this time, to make sure.

To his surprise, he finds a pair of wide curious eyes staring back right at him.

"Oh, boy." Leo said under his breath.

The observer unexpectedly released a high-pitched squeal after recognizing who it was that had entered his room. Leonardo couldn't help but laugh. "Shhhh, calm down. You'll wake the whole castle." He scolded while walking towards the padded enclosure. But the occupant wouldn't stop shrieking with delight.

He finally got near enough to reach out and pick up the little bundle of energy with both hands.

"Why are you still up?"

He was answered with what sounded like a gurgle and a giggle.

"Do you realize that we could both get in trouble with you up and about?"

Again, a giggle and another squeal as the tot wriggled in his grasp, with his arms and legs flailing around.

"Dada! Dada!"

He laughed again. "I'm glad that you're happy to see me."

The baby babbled excitedly as Leo watched the animated expression on his face. Even if not one coherent word was uttered, he knew that his son was telling him a story. "You seem to have enjoyed yourself." He said. "Did you learn anything new while I was away?"

"Pffffttttttzzzzzzz." The baby answered, with his tongue sticking out as far as it would go.

"Mikey." Leonardo said out loud, referring to his youngest brother. "Of all the things your uncle could teach you, he taught you THAT. Remind me to smack him tomorrow."

The son laughed as if he understood what his father had just said. Leonardo guessed that his son found the exasperated look on his face amusing.

"I don't even want to know what your Uncle Raph has been teaching you."

And as if on cue, came a loud, unsettling, "Buuuuuuuuurrrrrrp."

Leonardo groaned and the tiny turtle giggled some more, remarkably satisfied of his gassy feat. Then, he suddenly thrashed about for a second time in his father's grasp. This got him confused at first then he realized that the baby was jerking himself forward towards him. He smiled and brought the hatchling closer to him, with one hand clutching the little one's bottom, while the other supporting his neck and positioned him at his left side.

"Dada." the tot said again, satisfied and quietly this time. He buried his face at the crook of his neck and finally stopped squirming.

Leonardo planted a kiss on his son's forehead and slightly swayed left and right trying to lull his son back to sleep. But his son seemed to have had something more in mind as he suddenly pushed himself away from him and stared him down with his big round brown eyes.

"Dada flbtz dksld kslfmrf jfngjdn ffdjpt?"

Leonardo didn't have to even think twice about what his hatchling was asking him.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around lately." He began as he looked into his son's sad eyes. "I promise I'll make it up to you starting tomorrow."

The tot blinked several times as if trying to gauge the speaker's sincerity. But he soon reversed his frown to a satisfied grin and gurgled with glee as he threw his stubby arms around his father's neck.

"Wov Dada."

"I love you, too."

Leonardo continued with his slow, side to side movement as his son shifted in his arms to find a more comfortable place for his head. He finally settled on resting his left cheek on his shoulder and remained still for the next few minutes that went by.

He was about to lay his son back in his crib when the nursery's light suddenly shut off. In one fluid motion, he turned himself around to face the intruder that had joined them.

Much to his relief, it was a familiar, much welcomed face that greeted him.

She approached him; her stride very much manifesting the royal she was known and bred to be. The light from the moon had reappeared in the room and seemed to have deliberately surrounded her with its soft glow. She was not donned in her royal garb; in fact, she had nothing on at that moment. No crown, no white robe. Just… her.

But it was in that state that he believed she was at her most beautiful.

She smiled as she reached out and caressed her sleeping hatchling's cheek.

"He was awake when I came in." he blurted out suddenly, rather defensively, as he was expecting a scolding.

"I know." his mate answered as she pointed at a far, upper corner of the room. "Donatello was kind enough to set up a baby surveillance system for us. I was watching the two of you the whole time."

"Thank you, Don." He said more to himself, relieved that he didn't have to explain himself out of this situation. "Wait, why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you." She answered simply, but her eyes gleamed with hidden mischief.

Leonardo chuckled as he gently handed the tot to her. He was already asleep with his mouth open and drooling uncontrollably. Leo didn't notice the wet patch on the white robe that he managed to effortlessly keep pristine the whole day until he removed him from his shoulder.

"He takes after you." Lorishelle teased, as she laid her son on his bed. "Father Splinter had told me before that you dribbled in your sleep when you were young."

"I suppose you did, too?"

"No, that would be Roshelle." She answered, as she tucked her precious under a small blanket. Leonardo watched as the tender scene unfolded before him. He noticed under the moon's light, how his son's complexion was a darker contrast to his mother's lighter shade of green.

"He missed you, you know."

He smiled. "I missed him, too."

She turned to face him, a loving smile on her face. "Time to tuck you in as well."

"But I want to stay up a little longer." He retorted, grabbing her by the waist for an embrace. "Didn't you miss me?" he asked, as he nuzzled her neck.

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Come to bed and I'll show you how much." She answered seductively as she sauntered towards the door.

"I'll see you in a bit?" she asked him, looking over her shoulder; knowing that he would want to spend a little more time with their son.

"In a bit." He echoed. "And I suggest that you be ready when I get there." He told her, making his intention quite clear.

She giggled. "Don't make me wait too long then." She said, before stepping out of the room.

Leo diverted his attention back to the sleeping tot and tenderly stroked his head. He still found it hard to believe that he was living his dream.

A family of his own.

He wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And he wished for the same kind of happiness for his hatchling.

"Sweet dreams, Leon."


End file.
